


too far, too gone

by Mow



Series: Electricity Lingers [2]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mow/pseuds/Mow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Round 3 check-in for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_PRIMORDIUM2016/profile">the_primordium</a>. This is part of the same work as Round 1, that is, a longer story to be published later.]</p>
<p>Taecyeon was everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too far, too gone

_January, 2020_

It was weird, entering the apartment and knowing what he would not find there.

The cats. The dog. Taecyeon.

The cats were with his mother, like they’d always been whenever he had to spend some days away from home. Only this time it had been two years. Junho knew very well why he had decided to come to the apartment first instead of going straight to his babies, but when Minjun had asked him why, he had just shrugged. 

Eddie was with Taecyeon’s parents. The place was too silent without him; Eddie had always been the most active and lively of their pets. He could never be as silent as Johnny or Wolie, and Junho wouldn’t like him to be any different. 

Taecyeon was everywhere. He was in the kitchen, in the breakfast he would make for the two of them when they had time for that (which was rare and so, so precious.) He was in the shower, in the one bottle of shampoo he would get for himself while Junho learned to pretend he didn’t know Taecyeon was using his products, too. 

When Taecyeon had first moved in, he had joked there wasn’t enough space for his things among the absurd amount of stuff that Junho had spread around the apartment. But Taecyeon, despite all his practicality, had made the apartment his own, too. It had slowly become _their_ home.

Taecyeon was in the one Okcat pillow Junho had allowed on what used to be his nice couch, what had become a place to play with their pets or bundle up in cold days before going to bed. The bunch of gadgets that took over a row on the living room shelf was mostly Taecyeon’s, and Junho would borrow them once in a while. There were the several pairs of shoes tucked in among Junho’s huge collection, the clothes in a third of their closet, the many kitchen utensils that Junho kept saying he would someday ask Taecyeon to teach him to handle. Now he would never learn.

He would learn, though, that he didn’t actually know everything he wouldn’t find. 

Taecyeon was in the drawer that Junho had swore never to open without permission, not because Taecyeon had told him so, but because Junho had respected his privacy. It was not locked, it had never been. However, apart from a chill down his spine and a strange but familiar buzz in his fingertips, opening it after years of wonder gave him nothing. That most of all struck him of all the emptiness in what used to be their home. 

Taecyeon was still there, he knew. He felt it, in ways he could not explain, in ways he wouldn’t have believed were possible before. But the empty drawer told Junho that Taecyeon was not there anymore, not really, not in reality. That most of all made it impossible for him to just shrug when Minjun asked why he was still staring at that empty drawer.


End file.
